Resistance and hypersensitivity to thyroid hormone (TH) are inherited defects. The former is associated with mutations in the TH receptor B gene and often results in growth retardation and mental disabilities. The cause of the latter is unknown. The aim of the project is to assess tissue responses to L-T3 in affected individuals, unaffected relatives and unrelated controls in order to better define these syndromes and standardize diagnostic procedures.